The Hangover
by SelphyBabe
Summary: Wake in the morning feeling like p-diddy. Well... that's not exactly how anyone felt in this hilarious story.
1. Chapter 1

The Hangover

Sunlight shined brightly in Mikuo's eyes practically forcing him to wake up

"Ughhhh what...what happened?" Mikuo's asked himself rubbing his head.

"Oh my head..." Mikuo complained.

Mikuo got up and his eyes shot wide open. Mikuo found himself in between Len Kagamine and Akaito. All three of them only had boxers on.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK!" Mikuo yelled jumping from where he was laying down.

Len tossed over and opened his eyes

"_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phooone." _Len sang.

"Len stop singing...what the hell happened last night."

Len shrugged.

Mikuo kicked the still sleeping Akaito.

"What? What?" Akaito said waking up.

"Duuude what happened last night." Mikuo said.

"Man I don't know" Akaito admitted.

"But why are we in our boxers...and why were we sleeping next to each other so..so..so close!" Mikuo shouted worryingly.

"Calm down Mikuo. Let's go find the others first. Len suggested. Mikuo nodded and they were off to find the others.

Mikuo,Len and Akaito walked into the kitchen to find Haku laid out on the counter with her shirt off.

"Uhh..." Len said.

Akaito smiled.

"YO HAKU PUT A SHIRT ON!" he yelled and Haku woke up.

"What...mmmmm... what happened to my shirt?" Haku questioned.

"We don't know we just got up." Mikuo said.

"Oh...I want my shirt." Haku said getting off the counter.

"I'm sure it's somewhere in this mansion." Len said looking around.

"Here wear this towel for now." Akaito said picking up a SpongeBob towel.

"Oh..okay." Haku said wrapping the towel around her.

"So are we looking for everybody now?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, there's quite a lot of people to look for..." Mikuo responded.

"Oh yes...where are we going to go next? Haku asked rubbing her head.

"I dont-" Akaito started but got interrupted by a scream.

" OMG OMG OMG WHAT THE HELL IS A DANG ALLIGATOR DOING IN THE POOL?" Gumi yelled running into the kitchen.

"Oh look it's Gumi" Len said pointing at Gumi.

"There's an alligator in the pool...why is there an alligator in the pool?" Gumi asked terrified.

"I don't know...what happened?" Akaito asked.

"IT ALMOST ATE ME THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Gumi shouted.

"Yo calm down, we'll figure this out let's just find everyone first okay?" Mikuo said taking charge.

Gumi nodded her head.

"Now...let's go!" Mikuo said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikuo, Gumi, Akaito, Haku and Len set off to find the others. They went to the closet and opened it to find a sleeping Luka and Miku holding hands.

"Awww they look so cute." Gumi said taking out her phone to take a picture.

Len poked Miku and Luka to wake them up.

"Eh?" Miku mumbled.

"Mmmm..." Luka hummed.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauties...I didn't know you guys liked each other so much." Akaito said smiling.

Luka and Miku immediately let go of each others hands and jumped out of the closet. Akaito smiled at the blushing Luka and Miku.

"I didn't know you guys rolled that way." Akaito joked.

"Shut it Akaito they were drunk too." Mikuo retorted.

"Oh, I was just messin' around with them."Akaito said waving it off.

"So uhh I'm guessing no one knows what happened last night..." Miku said turning her head so she wouldn't make eye contact with Luka.

"Nope, but I bet someone in this mansion knows what happened...we just have to find out who so, don't worry." Gumi said.

The group headed up stairs and opened the first door. It was the bathroom door they opened and inside was Tamiko (one of their non-vocaloid friends) laying on top of a shirtless Dell in the bathtub.

"DELL!" Haku shouted.

Dell woke up and pulled Tamiko's hair.

"What the hell are you doing on top of me?" Dell whispered in Tamiko's ear.

She automatically shot up and jumped out of the bathtub.

"Eh...what...I... er..,what happened." Tamiko stuttered.

"That's what were all trying to figure out.." Luka said.

Dell got up out of the bathtub and Tamiko help her head down so she wouldn't have to look at Dell.

"The party must have been out of this world!" Akaito shouted.

"And were left not remembering a second of it." Len said.

"Maybe you don't want to remember a second of it." Miku commented.

"Yeah, that's true." Gumi agreed.

"Awww who cares! Let's go find the rest of the people!" Akaito said really trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, let's go!"Len shouted trying to help Akaito as much as he could.

The group headed to another door they opened the door to find something they couldn't believe...something that almost made Len faint...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Behind that nice brown door was Gakupo, Kaito, and Rin. Rin was in between Gakupo and Kaito in only her bra and undies, Kaito and Gakupo only had their boxers on.

"GET YOUR DIRTY PEHDOFILE HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" Len yelled shoving Gakupo and Kaito off the bed.

"What the hell..." Gakupo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Rin Rin! Did those ugly men rape you?" Len asked shaking his sister awake.

"Huh..what...what's goin on?" Rin asked. Len grabbed a a blanket and wrapped it around his sister.

" I think those stupid men stole my sister's virginity." Len said holding on to Rin.

"Whoa whoa whoa...I don't remember that...in fact I don't remember anything who knows what happened." Kaito reasoned.

"NO YOU PUT YOUR GRUBBY HANDS ON MY SISTER YOU DAMN PEHDOFILE GET AWAY!" Len screamed.

"HEY! Calm down..no one knows what happened here so let's just chill out a find the rest of our friends okay." Mikuo said.

"Okay but I'm staying away from those pedo bears." Len said giving Gakupo and Kaito the evil eye.

"Whatever, let's just go" Haku said.

The group walked on to the last door on this floor. They opened the door and it was the ballroom. In the ballroom lay Meito his arms around Katsumi and Miki ( couple other non-vocaloid friends.)

"OH MEITO BE PIMPIN'" Akaito yelled.

Meito woke up looked to his left and right and said "Damn straight."

Miki and Katsumi woke up and jumped up to their feet.

" Did we do...?" Katsumi asked pointing to ever-smiling Meito.

"I sure hope not." Miki said.

"Would have it been that bad to do it with me?" Meito said pointing to his glistening abs.

"YES!" Miki and Katsumi shouted.

"Fine,whatever you're not just not ready for all of this." Meito replied.

"No one would want to be ready for that." Tamiko commented.

"Hey, shut it!" Meito yelled.

Tamiko laughed.

"Let's move on guys and find the rest." Luka suggested.

"Alright let's go!" Gumi said. 

They went up to the second floor and opened the door and saw Neru and Mikuo Z. in a very...nice position.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neru was on top of Mikuo Z. her arms wrapped around his smexy abs. Mikuo Z. arms were wrapped around Neru's neck.

"Ohhhh well what do we have here." Rin said.

"Mikuo Z. is getting some." Gakupo said.

Mikuo Z. opened his eyes and looked around.

"I get girls in my sleep dude." Mikuo Z. stated poking Neru's cheek.

"Mmmmmmm...OMG!" Neru yelled jumping off of Mikuo Z.

"That has happened a lot today." Akaito said.

"It's always the jumping and the screaming." Mikuo said.

"Why would I do it with...him" Neru said pointing at Mikuo Z, as if he was a monster.

"Trust me we all did something we probably would never do if we were sober." Miku said.

Neru lowered her head.

"What if I'm pregnant..." Neru said.

Then all the girls eyes went wide with shock.

No one ever thought of being pregnant.

"There was no comdoms...anywhere..." Katsumi commented.

All the girls excepet Miku and Luka started to freak out.

"I guess there is one benefit of having doing it with a girl..." Luka said.

"Hey, why am I freaking out...I was with an alligator." Gumi said.

"I DON'T WANNA BE 16 AND PREGNANT!" Tamiko shouted.

"Hey you could be on MTV." Kaito said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAITO!" Tamiko yelled.

"Girls...calm down. Please let's worry about that after we find the rest of our friends. We only have a few left to find." Mikuo said.

"...Alright...let's go...I guess." Miki said.

The group walked on and went in a room with a fireplace, a T.V. and a couch. And on that couch was Meiko and Rin Z.

"Looks like they play for the other team." Miki commented.

"Sis...I never knew you liked chicks" Meito said sitting next to Meiko.

Meiko opened her eyes and looked at Rin Z. and then at Meito.

"Me either." She stated.  
>Rin Z. woke up and got off of Meiko.<p>

"Wow..you guys are really chill about this." Len said.

Meiko shurgged.

"Is there anyone left to find?" Rin Z. asked.

"Two more Len Z. and Miku Z." Mikuo said.

"Let's get going." Rin Z. said.

The gang went up to the biggest room. That's where they found Miku Z. and Len Z.

"And you talk about us being pedophiles." Gakupo and Kaito whispered to Len.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Len Z. was sitting in Miku Z's lap and Miku Z. was holding him ever so close to her... "puppies."

"Len Z. doesn't care.. I bet he's in heaven." Gumi commented.

"MY TURN!" Meito yelled throwing Len Z. out of Miku Z.'s lap and jumping head first into her... "puppies."

"Yo...where's my pillow?" Len Z. asked rubbing his head.

"I'm laying on it." Meito mumbled.

"Give it back.." Len Z. said.

"Maybe la-" Meito was cut off by a very hard slap to the face.

"MEITO WHAT THE HECK!" Miku Z. yelled.

"I...I was drunk...I didn't know what I was doing!" Meito said.

"Yeah, right." Miku Z. replied.

"Well we found everyone." Dell said.

"Yeah...but I still feel like we're missing a couple..." Luka said.

"Me too..." Miki agreeded.

"But who..." Haku responded.

"mmmmmm I don't know.."Tamiko said.

The 21 of them sat down and started thinking about who could be missing. After about 30 minutes they heard laughing from downstairs. The 21 of them stood up and ran downstairs to the basement. In the basement they found Shu-san (non-vocaloid friend) and Hachune Miku laughing their butts off.

"Whatcha guys watchin'?" Mikuo asked.

Hachune jumped up quickly to turn off the T.V.

"It's a video of you guys last night...We have to start from the beginning if you guys wanna watch it, and your missing clothes are over there." Shu-san pointed to a pile of clothes.

Hachune smiled and rewound the the video.

"How bad is it?" Miku asked.

"Pretty bad..." Shu-san said.

Hachune turned around

"Are you guys ready to see it?" Hachune asked.

"Ummm..." Len said staring at the T.V. screen.

"I don't really know if I wanna watch it." Luka confessed.

"Come guys, everyone did something they'd regret so it's not like your alone." Shu-san said.

They remained quiet.

"Well your watching whether you like it or not so get ready." Hachune said locking the door.

"mmmmm I HAVE TO PEE!" Gumi shouted.

"Hold it!" Hachune yelled and pressed play.

They all had their eyes glued to the screen as the video began...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yo, you taping?" Shu-san asked.

The camera nodded.

"Alright, Hey there all that is watching this video! I'm your host Shu-san and this is..." Shu-san said gesturing at the camera.

"Well I don't know..you never told me to come up with a name." Hachune said.

"Well...whatever." Shu-san said.

Then Rin wobbled into the picture.

"Shuuuuuuuu-sannnnnnn" She slurred.

"Haha. Hi Rin." Shu-san responed.

"Ummm have you seen Gakupo-sensei?"Rin asked.

"Sensei?" Shu-san question.

"Yeah, he said he was going to teach me something in bed later on...whatever that means..." Rin laughed and walked away.

"That's some Sensei..." Hachune commented.

"Those words would have brought Len to his grave...or to prison for murder." Shu-san said watching as Rin wobbled away.

" _It's getting hot in here, so take oof all your clothes." _Luka sang.

"WHOA HOLD UP LUKA! Put your shirt back on." Shu- san said.

"No it's too hot!" Luka said throwing her shirt at Shu-san.

Shu-san threw her shirt to the ground and Luka grabbed his hands.

"Come dance with me Shu." Luka said.

"Ummmm no that's okay." Shu-san said trying to get away but Luka's grip was too strong.

"Your not getting away from me Shu." Luka said.

The camera wobbled due to Hachune laughing her butt off.

"mmm LOOK A GOLDEN TUNA FISH!" Shu-san yelled.

"Where?" Luka asked releasing her grip.

"LET'S MOVE HACHUNE!" Shu-san yelled running upstairs.

"Oh that was great!" Hachune laughed.

"Shut up.." Shu-san whined.

A half naked Len came walking down the hallway.

"Dude Shu-san... I just slept with Haku...she's amazing." Len said walking past.

"Wait...Are you drunk Len?" Shu-san asked.

Len's speech was perfect.;Len smiled.

" Not yet!" Len yelled sliding down the rail.

"This night is going to be insane." Shu-san said.

"And this is just the start!" Hachune said.

Just then they heard a huge splash.

"Heyy let's go to the pool." Shu-san suggested.

Hachune and Shu-san ran down to the pool to see what was up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hachune and Shu- san stopped right at the edge of the pool.

"Hmmm what made that big splash." Shu-san asked himself.

Then an alligator emerged from the pool.

"Wooo! This is better that riding a horse Gumi yelled.

Hachune and Shu- san froze.

"Heyyyy Chune and Shuuuuu-san what's uppp."Gumi said.

"Get off that alligator before it eats youu!" Hachune yelled.

"No wayyy this is funn." Gumi said.

"Ehh...let her have her fun we'll see her in heaven." Shu-san said walking back into the house.

Haku was drowning herself in vodka.

"Haku what are you doing your going to kill yourself!" Shu-san exclaimed pulling the vodka away from her.

"Better to die now than to die later because of Rin rolling me over with a Roda roda...I slept with Lenn." Haku explained.

"Don't worry Haku you won't die." Shu-san said.

"But if ya do you won't be alone Gumi is going to heaven too." Hachune said patting her on the back.

Haku smiled.

"Shu-sannnnn." Haku said as she glomped him.

"Hey! Lemme go." Shu-san said struggling to get free.

"Shu-san is soo soft and warm." Haku complimented.

"Stop Haku please" Shu-san begged.

"Whyyy?" Haku questioned.

"Cause..cause I'M GAY!" Shu-san yelled and bolted right up.

Hachune was dying of laughter.

"Well at least I got her off of me." Shu-san said.

"Did someone say gay?" Kaito asked running into the kitchen with only blue speedos and his scarf on.

"NO NO NO MAN I'M STRAIGHTER THAN A RULER." Shu-san yelled.

"Some rulers are bendable." Kaito said smiling.

"NO NO NO NO KAITO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shu-san yelled.

"Heh heh heh heh heh." Kaito said looking as though he was about to rape poor Shu-san.

"NOOOO!" Shu-san yelled and threw a sponge at him.

"COME ON HACHUNE LET'S GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!" Shu-san exclaimed running upstairs.

"And here we are once again..upstairs."

"He...he...he was gunna rape me...I don't wanna be raped...eh...eh..." Shu-san stuttered.

"Calm down Shu..I know how traumatizing that must have been but calm down." Hachune comforted.

"O...okay...let's get back to making this vid...video." Shu-san stuttered getting up.

"Come on I hear something coming from the bathroom." Hachune said.

"Alright let's go." Shu-san said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shu-san opened the door to the bathroom to find Tamiko and Dell laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shu-san questioned.

"We heard a girly shrill come from downstairs and we found out it was you." Tamiko giggled.

"So manly" Dell said.

"Mmmmm Shut up I was about to get raped by Kaito." Shu-san explained.

"Hahahahha that's even funnier." Tamiko laughed.

"Ughhh whatever...what are you two doing?" Shu-san asked.

"Nothing.." Tamiko said.

"Hmph. Whatever." Shu-san said. "I'm leaving."

"Okay bye bye Mr. Girly scream." Dell said.

"Heheheheheh." Tamiko giggled.

Shu-san slammed the door.

"Ugh stupid idi-AHH!" Shu-san yelled.

Kaito came up the stairs at full speed a glomped Shu-san.

"No No NOO GET OFF ME YOU BLUE HAIRED PEDO!" Shu-san yelled kicking Kaito off of him.

"Aww come onnnnnn let's have some funnnnnnnn." Kaito slurred.

"No..No...NOOOO.!" Shu-san screamed opening up the nearest door and pushing Kaito inside.

"Hey was that Gakupo and Rin in there?" Hachune.

"I don't know and I really don't care ughhh let's go to the third floor." Shu-san said.

They walked up the steps and went inside the ballroom to find Miki and Katsumi sitting very close to Meito.

"Hey what's up" Meito said.

"Well you look occupied." Shu-san commented.

"Well there's always room for more."Meito replied looking at Hachune.

"Ehh what..no I'm sooo not intrested." Hachune stuttered,blushing.

"You may say that, but your face says something else." Meito said smiling.

"Ehhh Shu-san let's get outta here." Hachune suggested.

"No, I'm actually enjoying this." Shu-san confessed.

"WHATEVER I'M LEAVING!" Hachune yelled walking out the door.

"Aww Hachune come on I was just having a little fun!" Meito yelled after her ,but Hachune did not turn back nor will she ever turn back.

"Alright Meito I have to go, don't have too much fun now, bye!" Shu-san said running after Hachune.

"You could have messed with him, he's drunk y'know" Shu-san said.

"Ugghh whatever where are we going next."

"Let's go see Len again." Shu-san suggested.

"Okay back downstairs again." Hachune said moving down the stairs.


End file.
